Terra Drabbles
by CidGregor
Summary: 30 short ramblings about everyone's favorite Geomancer.
1. Round 1

Author's Note: These stories were done for a LiveJournal community known as "titandrabbles." For those of you who do not know what a "Drabble is, the basic idea is to pick a theme (a character, a pairing, a specific episode/season, etc), and write 30 super-short fics about it of EXACTLY 100 words each based on 30 prompts: 25 are given to you, and 5 are the Author's choice. The only other rule is that the prompt title must appear in each drabble.

My theme of choice: Terra.

Hope you enjoy them.

* * *

**TERRA DRABBLES**

_By CidGregor_

_Rated K+_

* * *

_Round One _

* * *

_**Beach**_

The child watches her.

Terra looks back, smiling. "Hi."

The little girl says nothing. She only stares at the titan with bright, huge eyes.

"What's your name?"

The child grins, flashing brilliant white teeth. "Beach!"

Terra giggles. "That's a funny name."

The child shakes her head and points at Terra. "Beach!"

Before Terra can respond the girl's mother appears to lead her away.

"Don't talk to her, honey," she says. "You shouldn't talk to strangers."

"But mommy, you said she's a beach!"

"SHH!" the woman says, hurrying her away. She hopes Terra didn't hear.

But Terra heard. She always heard.

* * *

_**Animal**_

She always thought – uneasily – that Beast Boy didn't have a dark side. She didn't know why she thought it. Maybe she wanted to believe her little green hero was perfect. That the fury he fought with in battle was a mask, that his true self was the one who took her on dates and snuggled with her by the fire and snuck kisses whenever he could.

But then she saw it, one day. She saw the animal…the BEAST within him. His dark side.

But she wasn't afraid of it. No.

She was glad.

She was glad she was not alone.

* * *

_**Luck**_

Terra narrows her eyes.

Beast Boy grins.

"You got nothin'."

"Then call me, if you're so sure."

Terra glares. She looks down at her hand. She looks back at him.

"I see your pair of socks…and raise you a shirt."

Beast Boy's grin is gone. He blushes. "Y-you got nothin'."

"Then call me, if you're so sure," she echoes him.

Beast Boy thinks. And thinks. And thinks.

"Call."

They drop their hands.

Terra holds three kings.

Beast Boy holds three aces.

Beast Boy grins. "Ohh yeah…"

Terra growls. "Blind, stinkin' luck," she says, and casts her shirt on the table.

* * *

_**Fight**_

"_Where do you think you're going, young lady?_"

Terra pants. Gasps. Her eyes are wide with fear.

"Anywhere! I was getting thrashed, I had to get--"

"_NO!_"

Terra jumps. But not at Slade's command. She hears them. She hears Robin ordering them to spread out. She hears Starfire ignite her fists. She hears Cyborg's cannon charge. She hears Beast Boy's canine snarl. And she is afraid.

She doesn't hear Slade's orders. She doesn't hear his words, save for the last.

"_You will stay. You will FIGHT. And YOU WILL WIN!_"

And she cannot disobey.

The fear won't let her.

* * *

**_(choice #1) First_**

She lay against him silently, hearing the slow rise and fall of his breath, feeling it against his lime chest, at once both comforting and unnerving….

She should be happy.

She _was_ happy, before he'd said it.

"Not bad fer a couple of first-timers, huh?"

She'd smiled and forced a laugh. But she stung on the inside. She stung now, hours after he'd fallen asleep holding her, and all she felt was the great orange eye upon her. Did he know? Did he even suspect? She hoped to god he never would.

She was his first.

But he wasn't hers.

* * *


	2. Round 2

_Round Two_

* * *

_**Love**_

"You can't be serious."

"What? _The Princess Diaries_ is sweet!"

"Pfft…you're such a girl, Terra."

"C'mon, Beast Boy, how can you NOT like it?"

"…Cuz guys like explosions, car crashes, and full frontal nudity?"

"You've never seen it! How do you know there's not?"

"……is there?"

"Well, no, but--"

"Laaaaaame. You have no taste in movies."

"Yes, Beast Boy, I'M the one with no taste."

They both laughed, and he threw an arm around her, hugging her close to him. "Yeah, but that's why I love ya."

Her heart leaped into her throat. She froze.

"……What did you say?"

* * *

_**Hate**_

It was funny. A lot of people assumed she hated Terra.

It almost made her laugh. Almost.

But Raven didn't do hate. Hate led to all the wrong places, all the wrong paths, and they all ended with her father.

Still…she couldn't say she was a big fan of Terra anymore, either. Not that they were exactly best friends to begin with – their wrestle in the mud made _that_ perfectly clear – but she'd been willing to accept Terra as much as she accepted any of the others.

So no, she didn't hate her…she didn't like her…

If anything…Raven pitied her…

* * *

_**Ring**_

Cyborg stops mashing buttons on the controller to stare at Terra. "You're kidding."

Terra shakes her head. "I lived off the land for most of my life, remember? I never got to play video games."

"But…but…how can you not even have _heard_ of--"

"No, Cyborg, I've never heard of a giant blue hedgehog that runs around collecting weird golden ring thingies."

"'Golden ring thingies?!'" Cyborg repeats incredulously. "Girl, that's like calling Mario's Super Mushrooms 'fungus!'"

"Who's Mario?"

Cyborg's eyes go massively wide.

Terra raises one eyebrow. "…What?"

Cyborg stares.

"……_What?_"

Cyborg faints.

Terra frowns. "…Was it something I said…?"

* * *

_**Angel**_

"H-hey…Terra…"

Beast Boy kneels on the hard stone. He lays a fresh bouquet of flowers at her feet, on the base of the pedestal.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while…been kinda busy with this Brother Blood guy…but he's toast now, so…"

He fumbles with words as he gazes up into her frozen face, eyes to the ceiling, arms outstretched.

"Y'know, it's funny…I always thought…they way you're standing…you kinda look like an angel…" he laughs. "Fits, doesn't it…?"

She doesn't respond.

"Heh…well…I can't stay…"

He stands, and hugs her, even though she can't hug back.

_Til next time…my concrete angel…_

* * *

**_(Choice #2) Wicked_**

The chasm gaped open before her. Five feet down into it, Beast Boy stared up at her, his eyes scared and pleading.

"Hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss," she sneered.

"Terra, you can't…"

She smirked and gazed down at him through one eye, the other obscured by her hair. "Watch me."

The chasm slammed closed.

He was gone.

She'd done it.

She'd actually done it…

She stared at her hands, mystified. After all the training, all the secrecy and lies…it was all over…

"_What is it, apprentice?_"

"…It's just…" a slow, dark smile appeared. "For the first time…I feel……_wicked._"

* * *


	3. Round 3

_Round Three_

* * *

_**Stars**_

"I haven't ever really sat and looked at them before."

Terra turned, surprised. "Really? Why not?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Guess I was too busy with other stuff."

"Yes, because Mega Monkeys is way cooler than stargazing," she drawled.

Beast Boy smiled. "Well…this IS pretty cool."

"Told ya," Terra laughed.

Beast Boy looked right at her.

Terra blushed. "What? What are you looking at?"

He grinned. "Someone must've stolen some from the sky, cuz I can see stars in your eyes."

She smiled and leaned forward. "Even for you that's lame…"

"It worked, didn't it…?"

She nodded as she kissed him.

* * *

_**Emotion**_

"Ahhh!" **_THWUMP!_**

Terra crashed to the floor, rolling across the freezing metal. She bit her lip to stop from crying out at the pain in the arm he'd just twisted.

"Get up, Apprentice."

Terra struggled to stand. She knew better than to speak.

"Good," he droned. "You are learning. You must be devoid of emotion…you must fight with cold calculation, if you hope to defeat the Titans…"

"Yes, sir," she murmured, keeping the emotion out of her voice.

Yes. The emotion. It was still there. She wasn't devoid of it at all.

She was just really good at hiding it.

* * *

_**Picture**_

_Brrriiing._

The phone trembled in his hand. Nerves shook his green body and nearly made him drop the precious photograph in his other hand.

_Brrriiing._

The photograph of her. The one that didn't remember. The one he loved…

_Brrrriii-click. _"_Hello?_"

Beast Boy froze.

"…_Hello?_"

"…Terra?"

A sigh. "_…Beast Boy, you have to stop this._"

"…I found your picture today…"

Another sigh. "_Beast Boy…please…please stop. I'm not the person you want me to be._"

Beast Boy shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"_Beast Boy--_"

"I just called to say…I love you…" he whispered, blinking back tears. "…come back home…"

* * *

_**Forever**_

He'd asked her if her doubts and mistakes were behind her.

She'd said yes.

He'd asked if she belonged to him.

She'd said she did.

He'd asked if she would serve him, and him alone.

She'd said she would.

He'd asked if she would obey his every command.

She'd said she would.

He'd asked if she would fight by his side forever.

She'd said she would.

He'd asked if she would destroy the Teen Titans.

She'd said she thought he'd never ask.

He'd been fooled.

Just another series of falsehoods.

That many more lies for which she had to atone…

* * *

_**Sleep**_

_Knock knock._

Beast Boy groans and covers his head with his pillow. "It's past midnight…"

"It's me…"

His demeanor changes rapidly. "O-oh…coming, Terra…"

He crawls out of bed and opens the door. She stands clutching her pillow embarrassedly.

"I can't sleep…"

"…Nightmares?"

She nods. "…Can I sleep with you?"

Beast Boy flushes. "Ah…you…I mean…"

Terra flushes too. "I-I didn't mean like _that_, I…"

"R-Right! Of course not!"

"Y-yeah, totally not…"

"Definitely not…"

"No way."

"Nu-uh."

"Not at all."

"Never."

"……"

"……"

"……"

Beast Boy coughs. "…you wanna?"

"God, yes."

A breathless kiss occurs and he sweeps her into the room.

* * *


	4. Round 4

_Round Four_

* * *

_**Dead**_

She doesn't know why it bothered her so much. That green kid was just crazy. Her, a superhero…yeah right, she tells herself.

She tucks a strand of blonde behind her ear and changes the channel on the TV, almost forgetting.

Almost.

Then the news anchor appears onscreen mid-speech.

"...police suspect the notorious mutant Cinderblock is to blame for the recent destruction. Many, however, continue to accuse the former Teen Titan, Terra, believed dead after a fight with her former allies…"

The report continues, but the girl doesn't hear it anymore.

She doesn't know why…

But deep down…

She suddenly shivers.

* * *

_**Alive**_

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

Beast Boy shut his eyes. "I can't look…"

"Ready? Blastoff!"

The boulder they were lying on rocketed through the air, reaching incredible speed in mere seconds. Beast Boy screamed like a little girl at first, but Terra just laughed and savored the wind rushing past her and rippling her hair, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the steady screams of Beast Boy as he started enjoying it.

"Don't you just love it up there, Beast Boy?" she asked after it was over. "Doesn't it just make you feel…._alive_?"

* * *

_**Cold**_

_Help me…_

_Can anyone hear me…?_

_Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? _

…_Raven?_

………_Beast Boy?_

_Did you all survive? Or did I kill all of you after all?_

_Slade…did I stop him? Am I finally free of him?_

_So much I don't know…so much I can't see…so much I never said…_

_I don't know how long I've been here…I lost track of time long ago…or maybe I never had it to begin with. Have I been here for weeks? Months? Years? _

…_Am I even still alive? Is this what death feels like?_

_No…it can't be…_

_Please…h-help me…_

_Someone…anyone! Please help me…_

_I'm cold…_

* * *

_**Book**_

"_And so it came to pass that I, Malchior of Nol, did lay siege to the dread dragon Rorek…_"

The book was held clasped tight in her hands, the words consuming her, addicting her like a drug.

"_But it did seem the power of Rorek was greater than my magics could defeat…and as the fell beast struck…I summoned the forces of my enchanted book._"

From nowhere, upon reading those words, light exploded forth from the pages. The light formed into the shape of a tall, ghostly man looking down upon the frightened girl.

"Wh-who are you…?"

"Hello, Terra…I am Malchior."

* * *

**_(Choice #3) Secret_**

"Y'know Star, I have to admit I'm really not much of a mall person…but this has been really fun."

"I am glad you have enjoyed yourself, friend Terra."

Terra peeks into her bag, and blushes a little. "Y'think he'll like it?"

Starfire nods and smiles broadly. "Oh, most definitely."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. I have seen friend Beast Boy admiring the advertisements on many occasions."

Terra blushes deeper. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a criticism…"

"I must ask, however…"

"Yeah?"

Starfire looks curiously at Terra. "Who is Victoria, and what is so desirable about her secret?"

* * *


	5. Round 5

_Round Five_

* * *

_**Time**_

She stared at the dark, snowy city with disbelieving eyes. There was no way. It couldn't be. The Titans wouldn't let it come to this. They wouldn't leave their city to rot.

But the abandoned tower was unmistakable.

"This is what became of us," said the gruff figure beside her. "…Twenty years…"

"No…" Terra whispered. "This isn't right…"

"The Titans weren't the same without you, Terra. We fell apart…"

"Beast Boy…it can't be…"

The figure smirked sadly. "I haven't gone by that name in a long time."

He turned to her, golden mask shining on his scarred face. "Call me…Changeling."

* * *

_**Rose**_

She dropped her school bag by the door and collapsds on the couch with a sigh. As if her day hadn't been strenuous enough…that green kid just would not leave her alone. Who did he think he was? All that talk about Titans and Slade and apprentices…what a load.

She sat up to grab the TV remote, but froze halfway. There on the table, in a tiny vase, stood a single white rose. A note hung around the stem, written in elegant handwriting:

_We'll be in touch…apprentice._

And somehow…

Deep down…

She knows. It's _him_.

The man in her nightmares…

* * *

_**Music**_

_Ding!_

"…Why does elevator music always suck?"

Robin frowns. "Excuse me?"

Terra shrugs. "People always joke about it…you'd think someone would eventually get the hint and put on a decent CD for once. Madonna, maybe. Tom Petty. Hell, I'd take Michael Jackson over this crap."

Robin's eyes narrow. "I think elevator music is the least of your worries right now."

"Hey, just trying to pass the time."

"Don't."

Terra rolls her eyes.

_Ding!_ The doors slide open.

Robin urges her forward. "Let's go."

Terra steps forward into the courtroom, stumbling only once over her chains that rattle as she walks.

* * *

_**Movie**_

"…and THAT is why _Spaceballs_ is the greatest movie ever!"

Terra can only raise an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Well it's better than your pick!"

"But it IS my turn to pick tonight. And I pick _Ocean's Eleven_."

Beast Boy makes a farting noise with his mouth. "George Clooney is a hack."

"George Clooney is hot!"

"That doesn't make him a good actor. Besides…" he slides up beside her, grinning. "He's not hotter than me, right?"

Terra smiles at him. "No, of course not."

His grin grows.

Her smile turns wicked. "Now Brad Pitt, on the other hand…"

"HEY!"

* * *

**_(Choice #4) Somebody_**_ (Special thanks to Lord Belgarion)_

"The Nobody Club, huh?"

The guitarist nods and tips his cowboy hat to her. "Yes'm. No names, no backgrounds, no nothin'…just a place for us nobodies to feel welcome."

Terra smiles from her seat beside him in the sand. "It sounds wonderful."

He strums his guitar briefly, tuning it. "We got a few regulars…myself included. Most folk don't stick around too long, though."

Terra looks curiously at him. "Why not?"

The cowboy gazes silently out at the midnight sea, the crackling firelight sending haunting shadows across his face.

"…Because…sooner or later….you have to stop being a Nobody…to be a Somebody."

* * *


	6. Round 6

_Round Six_

* * *

Author's Note: Unlike the previous rounds, the drabbles in this final set are connected. The final five tell one larger story. Hope that's clear._  
_

* * *

**_Blue (1 of 5)_**

"It kinda makes you feel really small, doesn't it?"

Beast Boy turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"The ocean. It's just so…expansive. Blue as far as the eye can see. Like it never ends."

Beast Boy nodded along, eyes drifting to the crashing waves on the rocks beneath them. "It's pretty, huh?"

Terra smiled a little. "Yeah…it really is. I love it out here." She looked closely at him. "Thank you for bringing me. I can't think of anything I'd rather do with this day."

Beast Boy involuntarily shuddered at her choice of words. And they both knew why.

* * *

**_Holiday (2 of 5)_**

"Does it really have to be this way…?"

Terra nodded slowly. "It has to, Beast Boy. There's nothing else to be done. The Titans pulled enough strings to give me this much. We should enjoy the one day we have…"

Beast Boy grimaced. "That's not enough! I don't want just one little holiday with you! I want to be with you every day…"

"I wish you could, Beast Boy…I wish I didn't have to go through this…but this is the price I have to pay. I'm going away from a long time, Beast Boy…and I deserve every minute of it."

* * *

_**Sky (3 of 5)**_

He took her hands in his, eyes shining. "However long it takes, I'll wait for you."

Terra shook her head. "Don't waste your life waiting for me, Beast Boy…you should find someone else that makes you happy. Someone who you can live your life with."

"But I don't--"

"You'll find someone, Beast Boy. I promise."

Beast Boy fell silent, voiced choked by emotion. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, until Beast Boy happened to glance up to the sky.

"Looks like a storm…" he murmured.

Terra looked too, and shook her head. "Not a storm…"

"Then what?"

* * *

_**Snow (4 of 5)**_

He got his answer as something cold and wet landed on his nose, and it wasn't a raindrop.

"First snow of the season," Terra whispered.

She was right. Thousands of the tiny flakes were decorating the rocks around them and the Tower behind them with a pure white blanket.

"I love the snow…so calming and peaceful…" Terra said, turning to look at him. "It's beautiful, isn't it…?"

Beast Boy looked back at her, with wide, shining eyes. The rest of the landscape covered in snow was indeed pretty. But none of it compared to Terra with snow in her hair.

* * *

_**(Choice #5) Last (5 of 5)**_

"Terra…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too, Beast Boy."

"It kills me to think this is the end for us…"

"It's not the end, Beast Boy…we'll always be friends, no matter what…I'll never forget what we had…and I'll never forget today. I won't forget _you_."

"I won't forget, either. It's been perfect…if this is the last day I'll ever be with you again…I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I…"

Their lips came together in a long, passionate embrace that warmed their bodies against the cold.

No more words passed between them…for nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
